Do Over
by LoveForLove
Summary: Follow Lace, a fifteen year old girl who has made a big mistake- she's pregnant. Her life is already hard, with her parents fighting and school. Lace wants to find true love, but has she already ruined her chances? Mild Language, Some sexual situations.
1. How The End Began

Do Over

Chapter 1: How the End Began

_Everything happens for a reason, whether we like it or not._

You never think that it will happen to you until it does. I'm just enjoying the greater things in life. So I'm with my boyfriend on his bed while his parents are away. The next minute, I'm sitting on my bathroom counter staring at a pregnancy test in my shaking hands. I was honestly scared. Yah, the girl who is "never afraid of anything" is terrified. Isn't that ironic?

I mean I know that when you never use a condom you're supposed to get pregnant. I had been doing it for two years and had never gotten pregnant. I guess I just assumed that I was infertile or something. That was obviously a bad assumption. Plus, I don't like condoms. They're expensive and they feel slimy. I like the natural feeling. It brings people closer too. At least I think so. I know these are bad excuses, but it's all I've got.

Anyways back to the main story. So it's Monday (yeah, bad start already) afternoon after school. My best friend, Stephanie, snagged me a pregnancy test from her mom. Stephanie said I had to find out. I wasn't worried at first. Although now, I'm sitting on my bathroom counter scarred to death._ Five more seconds... _I count. _One, two, three, and four-_ I let out a breath- _five._ I hear a clicking noise along with the pounding beat of my heart in my ears. A little pink plus sign stared at me. I couldn't breathe. I could barely move.

"Lace, I need to use the bathroom!" My mother yelled, pounding her fists on the door.

"Mom," I said mocking her tone, "I told you to call me Lucy. When you do, I'll get out."

"But your name is Lace! I will call you Lace until the day you die, so unlock this door!"

I sighed and rolled the test up in a washcloth. I put it in my jacket pocket and unlocked the door.

My mother stood there, arms crossed and foot taping. She looked like an angry little dog.

"It's about time." She said, flipping her shoulder length brown hair and walking past me. She slammed the door before I moved out of the doorway.

"Ow!" I mumbled, rubbing my probably bruised butt. I am the exact opposite of my mother. I have blond hair, blue eyes, and pale-skinned. My mom is dark-haired, brown eyes, short, and naturally tanned skin (from her one quarter Cherokee Indian background). Plus, if you haven't already figured it out, she's a total witch. No evil stepmother has anything on my biological mother.

I walked down the hall into the living room where my dad was sitting on the couch.

"Moms being a-" I began.

"-bitch?" dad finished for me. I smiled.

"I was going to say a witch spelled with a capital B because you said that I've gotta' stop calling her names, but that works too"

"Yeah, she's in a bad mood." Dad replied.

"When is she not?" I countered. Dad didn't say anything.

My father was the only adult that understood me. I took after him in everything looks, hobbies (Art: drawing and painting; music: rock from the 80s and 90s plus heavy metal) and even personality. The only thing I got from my mom is my clumsiness and acid tongue.

I stared off into space, wondering how I'd ever tell my father that I was pregnant. It would break his heart. Father pretended not to notice when I brought guys home. He just assumed that if I was having sex I was being responsible. I have let him down. I couldn't tell my dad. It would hurt him more than the fact that his baby girl is growing up. I felt like crying. I felt my eyes fill with tears.

"Lace?" My dad asked, noticing my defeated tears, "Lace, are you alright?" I began to cry, all the truths hitting me at once. My dad held out his arms and I let him hug me like a five year old.

"Dad," I cried, "I don't even love him. I don't love Marshall. And-and- my life is falling a part!"

"shhh… no it's not honey. You've got your whole life ahead of you. There are other guys out there. I always knew you never really loved Marshall." Dad comforted me. I was suddenly angry. If dad knew that Marshall wasn't "the one" why didn't he tell me? I stopped right there. It wasn't my dads fault. It wasn't even my mom or friends fault. It was me and Marshall's fault. It was all our fault.

So let me tell you about Marshall. He's got slightly curly black hair and brown eyes. He is Goth- eyeliner and black nails in all. He is a total sweetheart. He's nice, but a little too clingy. Plus, he's not too bad in bed. Good, but definitely not the best guy I've ever slept with (which is only three, including Marshall.)

So, he's cool but not "daddy" material. I think he's just too silly and immature to be a good father. I figured telling Marshall would be easier than telling my parents. So, I called him.

"Hey, Lucy." Marshall said.

"Um… hi Marshall, what's up?" I replied, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"nothin' much just finishing some homework." Oh yah, I forgot to mention- unlike me- Marshall is a straight A student.

"Oh." Was all I could say. Neither of us said anything for a while which was unusual for us.

"Lace, is everything alright?" I knew Marshall was sincerely concerned because he used my real first name.

"N-no." I stuttered.

"Lucy, what's wrong? Was your mom being-"

"I'm pregnant." I blurted. The next ten silent seconds seemed to last forever.

"Are you sure?" Marshall asked, now just as nervous as me.

"Well, I've missed my period these last three months, I thought I had gained like five pounds, and the test came out positive. So, yah I'm pretty fricken' sure." I didn't mean to sound so angry, but if I wasn't sure- why would I call to tell him?

"Hey, hey calm down. It's going to be alright."

"No, it's not. I've got to go now; I'll see you at school." I didn't want to stay on the phone.

"Okay. I love you, Lucy." He said. Those four words killed me.

"Marshall," I began feeling horrible, "I'd say 'I love you too', but you know that's not true. I'm so sorry. I just can't stay with someone I know I won't be with forever." I started crying again, but I wouldn't let Marshall know. I was strong, tough Lucy. Not thin, delicate Lace.

"Lu-Lucy, we're going to have a baby together! Of course you love me, you have since you were thirteen! We were gonna' graduate together and get married. I was gonna' take care of you. I was-"

"No. No Marshall, we're not getting married. The only thing we're doing is having a baby together and neither one of us is ready. I don't love you anymore." This time when I said it, I meant it.

"Fine, but Lucy- you're crazy."

The line went dead and I knew that he had hung up. _He's right_, I thought_, I am crazy_.

After I called Marshall, I was so upset I didn't feel like calling Stephanie. I spent the rest of the night crying into my pillow and cursing pretty much every ones name (including my own).

The next morning, Tuesday, I didn't feel like getting out of bed. Usually I wanted to go to school so I could see my friends and Marshall. _Oh my god, Marshall. _Yesterdays events all came flooding back to me. I was mad at myself. I screamed and threw my pillow at the door right as my mom opened it to get me up for school.

"Damn it, Lace! I'm just trying to do you a favor and get you up and goin'. See if I cook you breakfast now- you ungrateful brat." She slammed the door after throwing the pillow back in my face. Now I felt like crying. I was glad the pillow had hit her.

"Good morning sunshine," I mumbled to myself, "the cruel world says 'go to hell." I tossed the covers off of me and got my clothes to change. I put on jeans, a baggy T-shirt, and my ratty tennis shoes. I put on my bra and realized that it didn't fit. My breasts were swollen and tender. I was just getting a little bump on my stomach, it was a bit obvious. People would either know the truth or think I was just getting fat.

"God fricken'…" I mumbled some curse words as I searched my drawer for a bigger bra. I found a sports bra, a hand-me-down from my mom. I put it on and it fit perfectly. The tag on my regular bra said 36B. This one said 32C. I decided that I would look at this as a positive thing (for now).

After I changed and got my school bag together, I went into the kitchen. My mom was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. She didn't even look up at me when I walked into the room.

"Do we have any fruity pebbles?" I asked her. They are my favorite.

"Yeah, they're here on the table." She answered, sliding a box and a milk jug towards me. We ate in silence for about five minutes.

"Your father left for work an hour early this morning." Mom said, trying to make small talk.

"So?" I said, trying to pretend that I didn't care. It did bother me that dad had left early. He'd been doing it for almost a month now.

"Just thought I'd let you know." My mom said, picking up her bowl and tossing it into the sink.

I wondered if mom and dad were having problems. Mom did sound bitter when she was talking about dad and work. My parents are okay for each other.

They got married when they were fresh out of high school. My mom was 18 years old and my dad was 19 years old. A time, my dad told me, when my mom wasn't a demon. Instead of going to college, they spent the money on their wedding and a place to live. My mom said it was a stupid mistake. Dad says he wouldn't change it for anything. My dad's parents didn't mind. They were happy with whatever decision their son made, as long as it was his own.

My mother's parents, however, were very angry. Mom came from a strict Christian family who believed that their way was the only right way. So my parents kind of eloped in Colorado. They spent their honeymoon camping out on the Rocky Mountains for the weekend. My mom had her older sister, Penelope, as one of her bride's maids. Her best friend from high school (who she hasn't talked to since her wedding) was her maid of honor.

My father's groomsmen ended up being his dad because none of his friends could get out of school for the day. So the only people there was my aunt Penelope, my moms friend, the pastor, my father's parents, and of course the bride and groom. During their honeymoon I was conceived. Ugh, I don't want to think about it.

Right now, their marriage isn't too great. They only pretend that everything's okay for my sake. I can hear them arguing about things in the middle of the night. Things like, "Your snoring woke me up.", "Why aren't you ever in the mood?", and of course they argue about me.

My mom says that I have an obsession with guys and sex; my dad says that I'm just enjoying life. Then my mom argues that I'm too young to enjoy the things in life that I do. Then my dad doesn't say anything. I have to give them both credit because they're both right. I am enjoying life, but I am too young. Did I mention that I'm fifteen?


	2. Introducing Jacob

Chapter 2: Introducing My True Love, Jacob

_I wanted him to love me badly. It took me too long to realize that he did love me. It took me until it was too late. Now I know, once you truly love someone, you can't forget them. You can't force love, it just happens. I wonder if he still loves me because I still love him._

School was a drag. Stephanie bugged me first thing; as soon as I walked in the door.

"So… how'd it turn out?" She asked.

"I don't wanna' talk about it." I answered.

"Oh my gosh, you are-" I shushed her so she would stop yelling "-pregnant!" She whispered the last word. I nodded. "Why didn't you call me? Did you tell Marshall? Did you tell your parents? Are you-" I put my hand over her mouth.

"Geese, give me time to answer. First off, I didn't call you cause' I didn't feel like it. Second, I did tell Marshall and we broke up. No, I didn't tell my parents. It would break my dad's heart and my mom would disown me." I spoke the last sentence through clenched teeth. I didn't want to talk about it, but I knew Stephanie would make me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, did I hear you right? You and Marshall broke up? That jerk, I am going to kill him! I can't believe it, I thought Marshall would-"

"Stephanie, will you shut up? He didn't dump me. He tried to convince me that everything would be alright. I told him that it wouldn't and now… now he probably hates me." Now, I really did feel like crying. Stephanie could tell so she hugged me. The bell rang and we hurried to first period without even saying "I'll see you there."

"So let me get this straight," Stephanie whispered half way through second period, "_You_ dumped Marshall?" She said it like it was so hard to believe that for the first time, I had been the dumper. It was kind of hard to believe, since Marshall has always been way out of my league.

"Yup." I said simply.

"Why?" She asked, still in disbelief. I knew what she was thinking. _My bestie is insane; she's telling the father of her baby that she hates him. When he offered her the world! God, she's lost it. _In a lot of ways, I have.

"Why?" Stephanie asked me again.

"cuz' I don't love him." It was true and really the only reason. Stephanie sat back in her seat, obviously trying to figure out why I'd do something so rash just because 'I don't love him'. It made sense to me.

I'm not going to marry a man just because he's the father of my baby. I know that sounds selfish and in a way it is. I'm not going to be one of those people who get married and ends up being miserable when they realize they messed up. I don't want to be like that because my child would be miserable listening to our arguing all the time. I actually want to get married to someone I love, someone like Jacob.

Jacob was new two years ago (My 7th grade year, his 8th grade year). We became best friends instantly. It was odd because we're exact opposites- I'm a punk rocker chick and he's a bit redneck- we still hit it off great. The only thing we really had in common was that we both got crappy grades and we were both secretly in love with each other. We wanted to date each other, but, well, he didn't approve of the way I acted with guys.

"You lost your virginity?" He exclaimed to me in the spring of my 7th grade year.

"Yeah, it kinda' hurt, but I liked it." I answered.

"Lucy, you're going down the wrong path." He warned.

"Oh, so I find something that I enjoy and suddenly it's the 'wrong path'?"

"No, Lucy. I'm just saying that this could be bad. You are very accident prone. What if you ever got pregnant?"

I rolled my eyes, "I won't get pregnant." I answered, feeling invincible and sure of it.

"That's what they all say, Lucy."

We left it at that. At the end of my 8th grade year, I had been dumped by the second guy I ever did it with. He used me and cheated on me. I couldn't tell my parents. Stephanie had just said, "I told you so." None of my other friends cared (so much for real friends). So, my last option for a shoulder to cry on was Jacob.

It was around 8 o' clock at night when I knocked on his front door. (His parents were away, probably on a date like they almost always were.) As soon as he opened the door, I threw myself into his arms and bawled my eyes out.

I told him the whole story. How I had went over for a surprise booty call. How I had opened the door and he was on top of some college chick. How he had called me a whore and told me he never wanted to see me again. "That's what you get for dating an older man" Stephanie had said. I had felt like such a slut.

What did Jacob do? He held me and listened to every word I said.

"Am I really a whore?" I asked him.

"No, Lucy. If anyone's a whore it's him."

"I just…I wanna' find true love you know? Get married and start a family without all this bullshit. I just want to love someone who will love me back without a doubt."

"Lucy… would you know true love if it was staring you in the face?"

"Huh?" I was totally taken aback, "Why would you ask that?" Jacob sighed.

"Damn it Lucy! You don't get it, do you?"

I was dumbfounded, "Get what?"

"Lucy, you _are_ staring true love in the face. When they hurt you, you come to me to tell me how bad you feel. Do you have any idea how much that hurts me, listening to you get your heart stomped on but never even thinking once about me? I love you and all you do is date guys you think might do well in bed."

That really hurt. I felt that stab right in my already broken heart. I was surprised that he loved me, but if it was true love, why Jacob act so hateful?

"Get a reality check! I know I'm a virgin, but god damn it Lucy- I love you! I've never been so sure of anything in my life. Do you even care? Do you love me, Lucy?" I answered him with a kiss. It started out soft and curious. Then it got deeper. He opened his mouth and our tongues slid across one another's perfectly. I felt like I couldn't breathe. He was such a good kisser. Jacob slid down onto the bed and I was on top of him. We continued to kiss, now practically having sex through our clothes.

"I. Do. Love. You. Jacob." I said in between kisses.

"Lucy I-" Jacob stopped. HE stopped kissing me. He stopped moving.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" I asked. He pushed me off of him.

"No, Lace. I'm not going to be another one of your boy toys. Just because I love you- it doesn't mean we have to do it right now."

"But Jacob that's not-"

"Lucy, shut up! If you really loved me, you'd respect my boundaries!"

"But Jacob I do-"

"Get out." He said harshly.

"What?" I asked, completely heartbroken.

"Leave, I can't talk to you until you're ready for a serious relationship- with or without sex. If you can't honor my values, you don't love me. I'm sorry Lace." He stood up and gestured to the door. I slowly stood up, feeling like a zombie. I was stiff, but I couldn't feel anything. I don't even remember leaving. I do remember everything that Jacob had said. We still haven't talked to each other since.

I tried to call Jacob a lot after that. He just ignored my calls. Since he was now a freshman, I never saw him in the Jr. High. I couldn't get over him. Honestly, I didn't even try to. Even when Marshall asked me out that summer I still wasn't over Jacob. I thought, _I might as well say yes, what's the worse that can happen?_


	3. Allison Whitmore

Chapter Three: Allison Whitmore

_People always say, "Forgive and forget", but it is a lot harder than just saying, "I forgive you and I forgot about it. I find it easy to forgive, but hard to ever really forget._

Wednesday was so much worse than Tuesday. As soon as I got off the bus, I was bombarded by people.

"There she is!

"I can't believe it!"

"Oh my god, _she is_!"

I was confused until Allison Whitmore pranced over to me. The crowd of people parted for her majesty, as if she were GOD parting the red sea or something. She stopped in front of me and looked me over up and down. She flipped her perfectly highlighted, slightly curly, and brown hair. She pursed her surgically perfected lips. She was obviously unimpressed.

"We all knew it would happen," Allison began talking loudly, "a slut like this was bound to get pregnant sooner or later.

I clenched my fists. I was thinking_, don't punch her_. Now, let me tell you all about Allison Whitmore.

I met her in 3rd grade. My parents had just moved after 2nd grade so my dad could finally have a stable job. In my new class, Allison was the most popular girl. She was the most popular girl in the whole school and still is. Every girl wanted to be her (including me, at the time).

Allison started out as my best friend. You couldn't even separate us with a crowbar. I told her all of my secrets. (which at that time was just that I had cheated on some tests, I thought our teacher was stupid, and I had a crush on another 3rd grader named Luke).

At the end of the school year, I found out what Allison was really like- a backstabber. The first strike was a harmless rumor.

"Lacey eats her boogers." She told everyone, using her pet name for me. It was a total lie. I did pick my nose (all 3rd graders do), but I thought boogers were poisonous. At least, my mother had told me that they were. I confronted her and all she said was, "Well, you do pick your nose."

The second strike was when she tattled on me. She told the teacher that I had been cheating on some of my tests. The teacher made me spend recess inside, retaking every single test. When I confronted her about that she said, "I told you that it was wrong, Lacey."

"No, you didn't." I replied because it was the truth.

"Oh, well I meant to."

The final strike was at lunch on the second to last week of school.

"Hey Lacey, do you want me to ask Luke if he likes you?"

I got all excited, "Yes!" I said eagerly. "I mean, sure." I said more coolly. Allison stood up and walked over to Luke. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but at one point Luke leaned over and looked at me. I waved.

"What did he say? Does he like me?" I asked Allison when she sat down.

"Oh, he loves you! He said he wanted to talk to you himself." She smiled at me. I stood up and nervously walked over to Luke.

"H-hi." I began.

"Hi, are you Lace?"

"Uh-huh." All I could think was- _he's talking to me_!

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Huh?"

"Allison told me that you said I was ugly and smelled like wet dog. Why would you say that?"

"What! I didn't say that!"

"Alison said you did."

Right then, Allison got up, walked over to me, and pretended to trip. Her tray of meat surprise, peaches and milk fell right onto my head. She fell to the floor and everyone laughed. I was so embarrassed. Even Luke was laughing.

"Oopsies. Lacey I am so sorry." She said with a sincere look but a sarcastic tone.

I stood up crying and threw the food that was on my head in her face. I ran out of the lunch room crying.

Allison was in a different class in 4th grade. So, we just ignored each other that year. She was in my 5th grade class. She made up even worse rumors like, how I had supposedly kissed every boy in 5th grade at least twice. We got into kiddie fights, pulling hair, clawing at each other, that sort of thing.

6th grade was the worst. She told people that I had had sex with her butt-ugly older brother. During passing period and lunch, I'd hear people talking about it. People then began making up there own rumors. "I heard they did it in his truck"

"I heard she made him do it."

"I heard that the condom ripped and she had a pregnancy scare."

I was so infuriated. First of all, at that time I was still a virgin. Secondly, I wouldn't even look at her older brother because he was four years older than me and just… unattractive. Third, everyone knows that I hated Allison so, why would I go to her house to do it and how would she know?

Right before lunch time, Allison came up to me and said, "So, Lacey the school slut, how was banging my brother?"

I didn't say anything as she snickered at me and walked off. as soon as she was seated at her lunch table I stood up and tapped on her shoulder.

"What did you want slu-"

I punched her in the face as hard as I could. She yelled and pulled my hair. I grabbed her hair and yanked her onto the ground. People began chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" and "Slut versus skank!" I sat on Allison and like the baby she was, she began to cry. A teacher yelled, "Stop!" but I was on fire. I wanted Allison's pretty face to bleed and bruise.

I felt a strong hand grab my back and tank me off of her. I recognized our middle-aged principal holding me by the shirt. Allison stood up and pointed at me.

"Expel her!" She shrieked. She kicked me in the shin and another teacher grabbed her.

"Office, NOW!" the principal shouted, dragging us both down the hall to his office.

As it turned out, Allison's face was not only bruised and beaten, but I had also broken her nose. I was suspended from school for three months, while Ms. Kiss-butt only got thoroughly scolded. Her parents came to the school with mine. They demanded that we pay Allison's hospital bill or they would press charges. My parents agreed, but I still had to stay a night in a juvenile detention center. My mother didn't think that it was punishment enough. So, she signed me up for a six-month anger management program. Plus, I had to do twice my daily chores. No fun for me.

"Hello? Hey Lacey, are you even listening to me?" Allison's whiny voice broke my thoughts.

"Nope, I was just remembering why you're such a bitch." The crowed ooo'ed.

"That's funny because I can't remember a time when you weren't a slut." Someone yelled, "Burn!"

"At least I don't advertise plastic parts." I replied, gesturing to her face (her nose and lips were surgically perfected) and body. Allison gasped, looking down at her completely fake boobs.

People laughed and she stuttered, "Well y-you, y-you're, screw off!" I laughed along with everyone else. The laughing stopped as soon as Allison said, "Well you're just a screw-up! Marshall told everyone how you dumped him for some guy at another school!"

"Why you little-" I raised my fist to punch Allison when another one of my friends, Kaytlynn, grabbed my fist.

"Now Lucy," She said, "Violence never solved anything. Take a deep breath and walk away. She's a big baby whose only way of making herself feel better is to rip on others."

"You're right, Allison's not worth it." I put my fist down and did what Kaytlynn said. I flipped Allison off and walked away.


End file.
